The Countdown
by Friends-Only-yaoi
Summary: Tic Tac Tic Tac... L'heure tourne petit Zoro, et le grand Méchant Sanji n'a pas fini de te courir après... Un pari, une chance : 24 heures. Yaoi. ZoSan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Personnages d'Echiiro Oda. Histoire d'Ana, idées d'Ana et Charlotte. Correction de Charlotte.

**Pairing : **Sanji/Zoro.

Salut! Voici donc le premier chapitre de notre deuxième post, il s'agit encore d'un SanZo. Nous nous sommes beaucoup amusées à écrire et imaginer cette petite fic, et nous espérons que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire.

boa leitura/Bonne lecture.

* * *

**The Countdown : 24h to the verdict **

**I. Déclanchement.**

_22h37_

Presque tous étaient déjà dans le monde de rêves. Dominant toute la vue du haut de la vigie, je pouvais voir un des derniers encore éveillé. Zoro faisait son entraînement du soir, avec ses poids de deux tonnes. Il devait surement être à la fin.... vers les 4 500 levés. Une unique lumière l'éclairait, provenant de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sanji faisait surement la vaisselle, et préparait quelques ingrédients pour le lendemain.

Puisque rien ne s'annonçait à l'horizon, je me contentais d'observer le bretteur dans ses derniers efforts. Une ombre l'englobait sans qu'il ne se rende compte; levant les yeux vers la fenêtre, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas la seule à le regarder. Je souris, sachant bien que les deux regards qui le couvaient ne le faisait pas de la même façon ni pour les mêmes raisons.

Après avoir fait gonfler ses muscles une dernière fois en soulevant ses poids, Zoro les rangea, s'essuyant le front avec une serviette. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Amusée, je me décidai d'ouvrir un œil et une oreille là-bas, consciente de la sorte de scène qui allait se dérouler.

Sanji, voyant que son _pire ennemi _montait, se dirigea vers la table, prenant les dernières plats pour les ranger. Il attendit que la porte s'ouvre pour les mettre dans le placard, puis se tourna vers le manieur de sabres. Ce dernier lui accorda un regard avant de se diriger vers le frigo.

"Oi, Marimo" interpella le cuisinier, son regard s'attardant sur le torse nu de son nakama. "Que vas tu prendre là?"

"C'est quoi ton problème?" grommela Zoro, s'appretant à ouvrir la porte du frigo.

Sanji lui donna un coup de pied à la main, se prenant une engueulade bien sentie, les dents pointus. "Tu veux te battre ou quoi?!?!"

Calmement, le blond s'approcha, les mains dans les poches. "Personne n'a le droit de toucher à mon frigo, tu sais ça. Si tu veux quelque chose, tu me le demandes."

"Tu t'égares là" répondit l'épéiste, ouvrant et fermant discrètement ses doigts - beaucoup trop fier pour se masser la main. "Je ne suis pas Luffy"

"La règle s'applique à tout le monde. Qu'est ce que tu veux?" Le cuisinier ouvrit lui même le frigo.

"À boire, baka"

Le blond sortit une cruche, puis prit un verre et servit le jeune homme avec une moue méprisante. Après avoir fini le verre d'un trait, il le tendit à Sanji. "Donne m'en plus."

"Tu pourrais dire s'il te plait" grogna-t-il, remplissant le verre. "Et savoure un peu le jus au lieu de l'avaler comme un assoiffé!"

"Je _suis_ assoiffé. Si tu avais la force de faire ce que je fais, tu comprendrais" répondit l'homme au cheveux verts, buvant moins rapidement cette fois-ci, sa soif immédiate calmée.

Sanji le toisa avant de ranger le jus dans le frigo. Il se tourna ensuite vers le bretteur, qui finit son verre et le posa. Il n'avait pas encore répondu, il ne faisait que le regarder.

"Oi, baka cook. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis?" questionna-t-il, surpris qu'il ne réplique pas. Où bien, avait-il comprit que c'était le moment? Le blond sourit sans rien dire, et je vis une nouvelle goûte de sueur se former sur le front de Zoro. "Tu as l'air d'un demeuré à sourire comme ça."

"Tu as du jus sur le menton" constata le blond. Son nakama leva la main pour l'essuyer, mais il la retint. Il approcha son visage de celui de l'épéiste, qui se crispa, et lécha doucement la peau de Zoro. Puis, approchant son corps du sien, il pencha légèrement la tête vers les lèvres entrouvertes, les embrassant doucement.

Le bretteur réagit après quelques secondes, donnant un coup de poing violent au blond, qui tomba avec l'impact. Il le regardait, furieux. "Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ces conneries! Je suis pas pédé, merde!"

Sanji se releva doucement, les mains dans les poches. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer le mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche - il avait l'habitude des réactions violentes de son fantasme vivant.

"Ah bon?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Tu sembles pourtant apprécier..."

"Tu es vraiment un baka... si je te tape, tu crois que c'est parce que j'apprécie ? Ecervelé..." cracha le bretteur, toujours sur les nerfs.

Sanji garda son calme. "Tu me frappes parce que tu ne _veux_ pas apprécier... mais tu ne me laisserais pas t'embrasser aussi longtemps si tu n'aimais pas, tu ne me laisserai même pas te toucher... c'est toujours la même chose..." dit-il avec un air blasé.

"T'es vraiment tordu comme type... tu dragues vraiment tout ce qui bouge hein? Tu fais pareil avec Luffy et Franky et les autres, j'imagine? Les filles en public, les gars en cachette?"

"Non. Y'a que toi qui m'intéresse."

Le calme avec lequel le cuisinier avait répliqué déstabilisa Zoro, qui pendant un moment resta là, immobile et muet. Il semblait chercher ses mots, essayer de formuler quelque chose... mais n'y parvint pas.

Sanji sourit. "Alors, maintenant que tu es rassuré, si on reprenais là où on en était?"

"Tu es sourd, Baka Cook ? Tes conneries d'homosexuels ne me plaisent pas!" s'énerva Zoro en reculant, puisque son interlocuteur avançait.

"T'en es sur? Faisons un pari alors." proposa le blond. "Donne moi vingt quatre heures pour te convaincre que ça te plaît... si au bout de vingt quatre heures tu crois toujours que tu n'aimes pas, alors je te laisses tranquille. Si tu avoues aimer... alors, tu seras à moi."

"Tu vas vraiment me foutre la paix après ?" hésita Zoro.

"Oui. Mais il faut que tu sois un minimum réceptif quand même. Les coup de poings et tout, ça commence à devenir lassant..."

"Bon... dans ce cas... si tu me laisse après.... d'accord." Il soupira devant l'air ravi du blond. "Mais ne fait rien de louche devant les autres!"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas" Sanji lui tendit la main. "Le pari est lancé."

Zoro la serra. Avec un sourire satisfait, le cuisinier embrassa de nouveau le bretteur, protégé par la règle qu'il avait imposé. Ce dernier se crispa, et attendit un peu avant de repousser Sanji, avec une moue qui pouvait mener à croire qu'il regrettait d'avoir accepté, ou qu'autre chose le contrariait.

"Oui bon, suffit pour un soir. Et le temps endormi compte aussi... tu n'as plus que 23 heures 59 minutes"

Il sortit, et Sanji cria après lui : "Dormir toute la journée ne compte pas!"

_L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait 23h00_

Amusée, je souris, détournant mon attention de la cuisine. J'observais de la vigie Zoro aller vers sa chambre, puis descendis. Je me dirigeai calmement vers la cuisine, et m'adossai au mur à l'extérieur. J'entendais le bruit de l'eau couler; Sanji devait être entrain de laver le verre de l'épéiste.

Quelque temps après, il sortit, une cigarette à la bouche. Il ne me vit pas tout de suite, et sursauta quand il remarqua enfin ma présence.

"Robin-chan!" s'exclama-t-il, prenant tout de suite son air amoureux. "Tu veux un gouter nocturne? Ou un rendez vous à la belle étoile avec moi, peut-être? Ou alors tu voudrais un cock-"

Je souris. "Ce n'est pas très correct vis à vis de Zoro-kun..."

Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris, faisant tomber sa cigarette. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, et il avala sa salive. "Tu... tu as entendu ...?"

"Oui, mais je l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps" répondis-je.

Il resta là à me regarder, surpris, un peu honteux, attendant ma réaction. Comme je ne faisais rien d'autre que sourire, il baissa la tête, marmonnant quelque chose. Je laissai le silence se prolonger, le forçant à le briser.

"C'est... tu n'en parlera pas, hein?" Je fis non de la tête. "C'est mal? Ça te déçois?... Je suis désolé, Robin-chan... je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi, mais... c'est compliqué!..."

Le silence commença à le stresser." T'en penses quoi de tout ça?"

Je ris légèrement. "Je pense que tu auras peut-être besoin d'aide pour trouver d'efficaces moyens de ... persuasion."

* * *

Rewiews ?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**II. Course contre la montre**

_08h00_

Sanji émergea enfin, pendant que je m'occupais des fleurs. En me voyant, il sourit d'un air gêné, et s'approcha.

"Bonjour, Robin-chan..." salua-t-il, ne sachant plus quelle attitude prendre.

"Bonjour, Sanji-kun. Bien dormi ?" répondis-je, voyant les cernes sous ses yeux.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchis cette nuit... mais... tu sais, pour ta proposition d'aide?... tu as quoi comme idée?" demanda-t-il, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait. C'était le premier debout, mais Nami et Chopper n'allaient sûrement pas tarder.

"J'ai quelques idées. Mais justement, il faudra en parler avec Nami."

"Nami-san?" s'effraya Sanji, presque laissant tomber sa cigarette. "Non, non, elle..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Sanji-kun." coupai-je avec un sourire. "Elle n'en dira rien. Puis... Et puis qui de mieux que Nami-chan pour ça? Il n'y a pas plus vicieuse qu'elle. Et le temps te manque. Plus que 15 heures"

Il hésita un moment, puis finit par hocher la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. "Tu as surement raison. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que les deux filles à qui j'ai toujours fait la cour seraient celles qui m'aideront dans mes plans..."

Il aspira un grand coup dans sa cigarette, visiblement nerveux. Je remarquai qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise aujourd'hui, sans cravate, sans veste. Une chemise bleue claire à rayures foncés, légèrement entrouverte... Il était assez débrouillard, après tout. De plus, il sentait l'eau de Cologne plus que d'habitude, sans que ça soit écœurant. Il avait mis la dose exacte. Kawai... comme s'il avait un vrai rendez vous.

Je vis alors Nami sur les escaliers. "En parlant du loup..."

La jeune fille s'approchait de nous, s'étirant. Elle nous sourit "Bonjour Robin, bonjour Sanji-kun!"

"Bonjour Nami" répondis-je.

"Salut, Nami-san" dit Sanji calmement.

La navigatrice s'arrêta alors, les yeux écarquillés. Elle me lança un regard affolé et s'approcha lentement du cuisinier, lui touchant le bras d'un geste hésitant.

"Sanji-kun? Tu te sens bien?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

"Euh... oui" répondis le blond, confus. La rousse toucha son front, puis me regarda.

"Robin... il a un problème. Regarde sa tête! Je le touche et il est... normal!" s'exclama-t-elle, paniquant. Sanji baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

Je ris. "Il va très bien, Nami. On voulait justement te parler..."

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise, puis regarda Sanji, et me regarda encore. Puis Sanji, puis moi. Sanji, moi. Sanji, moi. "Non... ne me dis pas que tu as ... tu es tombé sous son... charme ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas ensemble?"

"Mais non..." murmura le blond, fixant ses chaussures.

"Alors... qu'est ce qui se passe?" s'enquit la navigatrice, vraiment inquiète.

"Pour raccourcir une longue histoire, Sanji-kun et Zoro-kun semblent avoir quelques attirances l'un pour l'autre... Mais Zoro-kun ne veut pas l'avouer. Sanji-kun a donc parié qu'en 24 heures, il l'assumera." résumai-je, observant les joues du cuisinier changer de couleur. "J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait lui donner un petit coup de main..."

"C'est... c'est vrai cette histoire?" demanda Nami, la voix tremblante. Sanji leva la tête et aperçut lui aussi les larmes dans ses yeux.

"Oh, Nami-san! Je suis vraiment navré, je n'ai jamais voulu briser-"

"Il va enfin nous foutre la paix!" s'extasia-t-elle, me serrant dans ses bras. "Enfin!"

Sanji tomba sous l'effet du choc et de la déception. Je souris. "Je présume que tu acceptes..."

"Bien sûr!" dit-elle, essuyant ses larmes de joie. Elle se tourna alors vers le blond qui s'était relevé. "Donc en gros tu veux de notre aide pour avoir notre paresseux et machiste bretteur dans ton lit."

"Voyons Nami, un peu de retenue..." la repris-je gentiment.

"Euh... oui. En gros, c'est ça" répondit Sanji, souriant. Il savait bien que avec Nami de son côté, tout allait pour le mieux.

La jeune femme se frotta les mains, une lueur sournoise dans son regard, que l'on pourrait presque comparer à ses plans pour acquérir encore plus d'argent... "Dans ce cas, voilà ce que tu vas faire..."

* * *

On aurai pu aussi appeler ce chapitre : "Machavelisme".... XD

So, Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Première étape : "Tu l'aguiches... Vas-y Sanji, mets de la gomme!"**

_09h03_

"Viiiite, Sanji! J'ai faim!" râla Luffy, s'agitant sur son siège.

"Ça vient, baka!" répondit le concerné, mettant ses préparations au four. "La nourriture doit être faite avec soin et application, banane!. Tu as déjà mangé dix croissants!"

Je souris amusée, tournant une cuillère dans mon café. Presque tout le monde était debout, à l'exception de Zoro, Brook et Usopp. On prenait notre petit déjeuner à l'intérieur, puisqu'il pleuvait légèrement dehors. Le pauvre Sanji était dans l'agitation quotidienne des repas, devant faire à manger pour vingt alors que nous n'étions que neuf.

Nami regardait dehors avec un air inquiet. Elle feignait sentir l'approche d'une tempête ou quelque chose dans le genre. "Il faudra réveiller les trois feignants... L'air est étrange aujourd'hui. On doit être prêts à tout."

Une lueur mesquine s'alluma dans le regard de Franky. "Les réveiller hein? Je m'en occupe..."

"Je ne sais pas s'il faut réveiller Zoro trop brutalement..." intervins-je, appuyant ma joue contre ma main. "Il est allé un peu trop fort hier soir dans son entraînement, il s'est couché tard d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il n'est pas tout à fait remis de Thriller Bark..."

"Il faut pas qu'il force sur ses blessures!" s'exclama Chopper, son côté médecin déclenché. "Il devrait rester un peu au lit pour se reposer. Il peut se reposer n'est ce pas Nami? S'il y a un problème, on s'en occupera sans lui."

"Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il voudra" répondit-elle d'un ton de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas quoi faire. "Il aura faim, en plus..."

"Sanji pourrait lui amener son petit déjeuner..." proposa le rêne, pendant que le concerné posait encore de la nourriture sur la table.

"C'est ça oui!" répliqua Sanji, jouant son rôle. "Je ne travailles pas pour ce Marimo!"

"Ça me rassurerait si tu le faisais, Sanji-kun... " Lança Nami d'un ton mielleux.

"Si ça fait plaisir à Nami-san, je le ferai!" répondit tout de suite Sanji, joignant les mains en prenant un air amoureux.

Je souris. Parfait, mon génie et la malice de Nami faisaient un parfait mélange.

_09h18_

Mon pouvoir était vraiment utile. J'étais la seule qui pouvait voir Sanji ouvrir silencieusement la porte de la chambre du bretteur, un plateau dans les mains.

Il le posa délicatement sur la table de chevet et s'assied au bord du lit de Zoro, qui dormait encore. Le poids sur le matelas fit l'épéiste froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil. En souriant, Sanji défit quelques boutons de sa chemise, puis enleva doucement la couette de son compagnon. Il n'avait qu'un pantalon de pyjama. Le blond effleura doucement la joue de l'objet de ses désirs, puis son cou, puis son torse...

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en s'écriant : "Merde! Tu veux mourir ou quoi? Ne refais plus jamais ça!"

Il se redressa doucement, se frottant les yeux d'un air refrogné. "Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre? Je t'ai jamais autorisé à me traquer. Qu'est ce que les autres vont croire, si tu viens me voir dès le matin?"

Sanji sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. "T'es sexy quand t'es mal réveillé..."

Le bretteur grimaça et Sanji lui montra le plateau. Il y avait deux croissants au miel, un petit gâteau au chocolat et à la vanille, une pomme bien fraîche, ainsi que du chocolat chaud et un verre de jus de pomme. "Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner..."

"C'est encore pire!" s'énerva le bretteur.

"Mais non... c'est eux même qui m'ont demandé de le faire." Le blond sourit avec malice. "Comme, apparemment, tu t'es couché tard hier, et tu est allé trop fort dans ton entraînement... Chopper a conseillé un peu de repos. Un repas au lit, pour te convaincre de rester tranquille."

Le manieur de sabres regarda la nourriture sans montrer aucune expression. Son attention repartit alors sur Sanji, qui le fixait intensément. Il baissa alors le regard vers sa chemise ouverte, et avala sa salive, au grand plaisir du cuisinier, qui en profitait pour passer une main le long de son torse. "Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir très faim..." murmura-t-il, grimpant sur le lit. "Je vais t'ouvrir l'appétit."

"Sanji...? Qu'est ce que tu...?" s'étonna Zoro, paralysé. Le cuisinier venait de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, entourant son cou de ses bras. "Arrêtes ça tout de suite!.."

Ordre bien inefficace... le blond posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Zoro essaya de le repousser, mais Sanji attrapa ses mains en soupirant. "Si tu ne me laisses pas t'embrasser vraiment, tu ne pourras pas juger..."

"Dans quelle merde je me suis mis?" demanda Zoro, pendant que son nakama l'embrassait dans le cou, revenant vers ses lèvres. Le cuisinier prit la tête du manieur des sabres entre ses mains et sourit. Leurs lèvres se joignirent alors pour leur premier vrai baiser. Le bretteur se laissait faire, timide, mal à l'aise. Content d'avoir la position dominante, le cuisinier rendit le baiser passionné, désireux. Il posa ses mains sur les pectoraux de l'épéiste, puis lui caressa le torse, le dos, les bras... il le touchait, l'effleurait de partout, comme il ne lui avait jamais été permis.

Et Zoro s'abandonna à la faiblesse humaine. Malgré lui, malgré ses convictions, il pimenta à son tour le baiser. Ses mains, jusqu'à là posés sur les côtés, se retrouvèrent sur le dos du blond. Il l'amena contre lui, leur corps se collant comme deux aimants. Sanji agrippait les cheveux du manieur de sabres d'une main, l'autre était à ses hanches. Il donnait quelques fois des coups de bassin, faisant Zoro accentuer sa prise sur lui.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ce fut Sanji qui termina le baiser - il avait décidé de goûter à toute la peau du jeune homme. Il commença par sa clavicule, l'embrassant doucement. Puis il passa sa langue sur le cou du bretteur, le faisant frémir. Ensuite, il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, l'accompagnant d'un mouvement du bassin... arrachant un gémissement à Zoro. Ce dernier serra tout de suite les dents, regrettant son manque de contrôle sur soi. Et le blond sourit.

Il embrassa de nouveau son fier amant, puis, alors que celui-ci s'appliquait, avide à présent, Sanji recula. Il descendit du lit et commença à reboutonner sa chemise.

Zoro se ressaisit. "Voilà, j'ai essayé. Ça ne me plait toujours pas" mentit-il.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu es de mauvaise foi..." dit le cuisinier, aplatissant ses habits. "J'ai encore jusqu'à 23h de toute façon. Bon appétit"

Sans accorder un autre regard au manieur de sabres, il sortit de la chambre. Zoro regarda la porte pendant quelques secondes, puis donna un coup de poing rageur sur l'oreiller.

L'action finie, je rapportai mon attention sur la salle d'aquarium. Nous étions seules, et Nami avait une étincelle maléfique dans les yeux, ayant entendu mon rapport - pas trop détaillé - des événements.

"Alors, c'est fini?" s'enquit-elle.

Je souris. "La première étape est accomplie."

_09h43_

* * *

Reviews...


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Étape deux : "Tu l'ignores... Il doit se plier en quatre pour avoir de l'attention !"**

_10h04_

"Robin... il se dirige vers la cuisine" me prévins Nami, regardant par dessus mon épaule. J'hochai la tête et prêtait attention vers l'endroit où commencera la prochaine étape.

Sanji lavait les derniers couverts rapidement - il devait déjà commencer à préparer le repas. La porte s'ouvrit, et Zoro rentra, mais le cuisinier s'y attendait. Il ne se retourna pas. Le bretteur resta là à le regarder, s'attendant à qu'on lui saute encore dessus. Mais le blond ne fit rien de la sorte, il continuait à laver les assiettes.

Croyant que Sanji ne l'avait pas entendu, le manieur de sabres s'approcha, le plateau vide dans les mains, et le posa sur le comptoir à côté du cuistot. "C'était bon..." dit-il, presque à contrecœur - il détestait faire des compliments à son compagnon - mais voulant faire réagir son nakama.

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans même le regarder. Zoro serra les dents, se demandant sûrement qu'est ce que se passait. Il resta planté à côté du blond, qui avait maintenant commencé à laver les couverts du plateau, et qui ne l'avait toujours pas regardé.

Fronçant les sourcils d'un air énervé, l'épéiste se dirigea bruyamment vers le frigo. Il posa une main sur la poignée et s'arrêta, regardant son compagnon. Ce dernier ne réagit toujours pas.

"J'ai encore soif." annonça-t-il. Sanji continua à laver les couverts.

"Je pense que je vais prendre quelque chose dans le frigo..." signala-t-il. Toujours rien.

Visiblement énervé maintenant, Zoro ouvrit la porte du frigo avec force, certain que le cuisinier le regarderai. Il s'était trompé; Sanji séchait calmement les assiettes mouillées. Le bretteur pris donc une bouteille de saké et referma la porte, mais savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'attention. Frustré, il s'assied sur la table et ouvrit la bouteille, la buvant. S'il ne bougeait pas de là, il avait des grandes chances que Sanji soit obligé de le regarder à un moment où l'autre...

Mais le cuistot agissait comme s'il était un invisible. Il rangea les couverts propres et sortit des légumes, commençant à les couper avec soin, sans se soucier de son spectateur. Il fredonnait même, comme s'il était seul dans la cuisine. Le bretteur en colère le regardait intensément, s'attendant vainement à quelque chose.

Si mon œil ne me jouait pas des tours, je crus voir à un moment le regard du manieur de sabres s'attarder longuement sur le postérieur de son nakama....

Ayant fini sa bouteille, et sans qu'on lui ait accordé la moindre attention, Zoro la laissa exprès sur la table, et quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte. Tournant le regard vers Sanji, j'aperçus un léger sourire sur ses lèvres...

"Sanji se débrouille bien..." commenta Nami, après que je lui aie fait le topo. "Bien sur, il faut qu'on lui dise presque tout ce qu'il doit faire."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a des bonnes improvisations aussi..." la rassurai-je, me rappelant de la scène du petit déjeuner.

Zoro passa à côté de nous, nous forçant à nous taire. Il marchait d'un pas énervé et alla directement vers le mat, s'asseyant contre lui. Il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux.

Nami rigola quand je lui parlai de la règle interdisant de dormir toute la journée. "Il a choisi l'endroit le plus visible..."

Je souris, regardant le bretteur. Il était bien trop raide pour quelqu'un qui était soit disant endormi... il ne trompait personne ainsi. Il était bel et bien réveillé...

Vers 11 heures, Sanji sortit de la cuisine. Il regarda furtivement le bretteur, qui maintenait sa pose de statue endormie, puis tourna son attention vers nous. "Nami-saaaaaan! Robin-chwaaaaaaan! Vous avez soif? Vous voulez que je vous prépare un cocktail ?"

Zoro ouvrit discrètement un œil.

"Non merci, Sanji-kun, ça ira!" Répondit Nami en souriant. "_Merci de l'attention!_"

Je ris en l'entendant insister sur cette phrase.

"Dans ce cas, je vais m'appliquer à vous faire un déjeuner délicieux!" nous dit-il, avant de re-disparaître derrière la porte. Je regardai de nouveau l'épéiste, qui s'était "rendormi" et avait l'air encore plus refrogné.

À midi trente, nous passâmes à table. Après avoir servi les indénombrables plats de Luffy, Sanji s'installa. Il s'assied en diagonal du bretteur sans pour autant lui accorder un regard. Il avait bien choisi sa place, parce qu'il n'était pas assez près pour qu'il croie qu'il veuille se rapprocher, mais il n'était pas assez loin pour qu'il pense qu'il cherche à l'éviter. Il était juste tranquillement assis comme s'il s'en fichait.

Zoro était plus grognon que jamais. Il mangeait en silence, la tête presque sur son assiette.

"Oi, Zoro ! " dit Luffy, lui donnant un -enfin _des_ - coups de coude. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as pas assez mangé?"

"Arrêtes ça!" il repoussa le coude de Luffy. "Y'a rien."

"Il n'y a pas assez de viande dans ton assiette!" Déclara le Capitaine. Il regarda ensuite Chopper. "C'est ça qui cause la mauvaise humeur, non ?"

Le bretteur avait levé les yeux, espérant qu'en parlant de nourriture, Sanji se sente concerné et fasse ou dise quelque chose. Qu'il dise au moins à Luffy qu'il était idiot, ça voudrait dire qu'il savait que Zoro existait, puisque c'est de lui qu'on parlait. Mais le cuistot buvait tranquillement son vin en parlant à Nami.

"Euuuh..." répondit Chopper, une goutte se formant derrière sa tête. "C'est pas parce que t'es toujours de bonne humeur, qu'il faut prendre ton cas pour une généralité..."

"Mais si!" s'entêta Luffy. "Il te faut de la viande Zoro! Viande!"

Il essaya de servir un poisson au bretteur, mais celui-ci repoussa assez vivement son bras. "Laisses moi manger en paix!"

En fronçant les sourcils, le brun posa le poisson dans son assiette et pencha la tête sur le côté. "Qu'est ce que lui arrive ?"

Ussop, qui était de son autre côté, lui glissa à l'oreille : "Tu crois qu'il a ses règles?"

"Non mais vous avez fini de dire n'importe quoi ?!?!?!" s'énerva Zoro. Tout le monde se mit à rire, mis à parti Sanji qui faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu... ce qui rendit le bretteur encore plus furieux. Il mit tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette dans sa bouche et sortit de la cuisine.

"Qu'est ce qu'il est grognon notre bretteur..." constatai-je avec un sourire.

"Je suis sur que c'est la viande qui lui manque." Nous dit Luffy.

"Il est étrange aujourd'hui..." constata Franky. "Mais enfin, il est toujours étrange de toute façon."

"Laissez ce baka Marimo." dit enfin Sanji, quand Zoro n'était plus là pour l'entendre. "Il est trop tendu. Il ne sait pas profiter de la vie."

Je vis le sourire vicieux de Nami en entendant ce sous-entendu, et savait très bien que mon visage le reflétait.

La deuxième étape était accomplie.

_12h47_

* * *

_Reviews =D_


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Étape trois : "Tu le rends jaloux... je veux le voir de la même couleur que ses cheveux !"**

_14h36_

Sanji sortit d'un pas assez pressé de la cuisine. Il était conscient du temps qu'il avait perdu à tout ranger et tout nettoyer, mais il ne devait pas faillir à ses tâches. Il balaya du regard le bateau, pour savoir qui était dehors, et leur occupations. Luffy, Chopper et Usopp pêchaient en s'agitant, comme d'habitude. Zoro faisait ses entrainements de l'après-midi. Brook était à la vigie, et Franky réparait une partie de la proue qui avait été cassé par le Capitaine.

Nami et moi étions assises sur le banc du jardin, papotant tranquillement. Dès qu'il nous vit, le cuisinier s'approcha en allumant une cigarette.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan... le soleil abîme votre peau sublime... vous voulez quelque chose à boire pour résister à la chaleur ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix grave et sensuelle... et bien sur portante, pour qu'elle arrive aux oreilles du bretteur.

J'observai la réaction de ce dernier. Il ne fit rien. Soit il se contrôlait, soit il n'avait pas entendu.

"Pas tout de suite, merci Sanji-kun." lui dis-je avec un sourire.

"Mais assois toi avec nous!" proposa Nami avec un grand sourire qui n'échappa pas au bretteur, qui se maîtrisait toujours.

Le blond sourit et s'installa entre nous, nous entourant en posant ses deux bras sur le dossier du banc. Pour aujourd'hui, on allait le laisser faire... On commença à parler tranquillement, toujours souriant, toujours près de Sanji. Ce dernier faisait doucement ses bras passer du dossier pour venir autour de nos cous.

"Au fait, Sanji-kun..." commença Nami d'une voix basse, mais avec son plus beau sourire. "Tout ça, ça va te couter hein..."

"Quoi ?" s'étonna-t-il, baissant la voix aussi. Il tourna la tête vers elle, sans oublier, le jeu, et commença a jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. "Tu veux que je te payes?"

"Oui." Elle sourit, se collant un peu à lui. "Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie... je me creuse pas les méninges pour rien!"

Les mouvements de Zoro devenaient de plus en plus violents. J'aperçus plusieurs fois son regard se tourner vers le cuisiner, la mâchoire serré et les sourcils froncés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire voyant que cela marchait à merveille. Ajoutons une couche, alors...

"Nami-chan?" appelai-je, tournant la tête vers elle. "Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais bronzer? Avec ce soleil, c'est le moment idéal."

La navigatrice me regarda, les yeux pétillant de malice. "Heureusement que tu t'en es rappelée! Allons nous changer."

"Oh! Nami-swan et Robin-chan en maillot de main!" Les yeux de Sanji devinrent des cœurs. "Je vais installer les transat pour vous, je vous prépare un cocktail ?'

"Oui, s'il te plait, Sanji-kun" accepta Nami avec un sourire charmeur.

Je ris silencieusement pendant que Sanji courrait chercher les effets. En tournant le dos, j'ouvris rapidement un œil sur le mur, pour voir la réaction de l'épéiste. Il avait arrêté de soulever les poids et nous regardait comme s'il allait nous trancher en mille sur place.

Une dizaine de minutes après, nous ressortîmes, avec des légers peignoirs en soie ( et moulants, pour tout dire...) pour ne pas nous balader qu'en maillot par le bateau. Sanji vint presqu'en courant nous voir.

"Nami-swaaaaaan! Robin-chaaaan! Tout es prêt !" Il nous montra les transats, installés avec soin sous le soleil, avec une petite table qu'il avait du prendre dans la chambre de l'un d'entre eux. Il s'approcha alors, prenant un air sensuel. "Permettez-moi de vous débarrasser de cela..."

Se mettant derrière moi, il enleva doucement mon peignoir, ses doigts glissant sur mes épaules, et fit pareil pour Nami. Son regard bien sur ne tarda pas à se perdre dans nos formes. Pour être plus discrète, je regardai Zoro des yeux venant du mât. Il ne nous quittait pas des yeux, serrant fermement la barre de son poids. Ses muscles se contractèrent encore plus quand il vit qu'on le laissait faire. Il arrêta l'exercice et alla ranger ses affaires. Sanji se permit de lui lancer un léger regard, et sourit.

"Ça à l'air de marcher, non?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire rêveur.

"Oui." répondit Nami, s'installant sur son transat. "Mais ça ne va pas continuer comme ça si tu m'effleures la poitrine encore une fois!"

"Excuse-moi, Nami-san, j'ai pas fait exprès..."

"C'est ça oui!"

"Il revient." leur annonçai-je, mettant fin à leur discussion.

Le cuisinier sourit en entendant les pas de l'épéiste. Il commença à défaire sa chemise. "La chaleur commence à me devenir insupportable aussi... ça ne vous dérange pas, si j'enlève ça?"

"Pas du tout." lui rassurai-je avec un sourire.

Dos à Zoro, il me fit un clin d'œil complice et enleva la chemise, exposant son corps désirable. Le bretteur, qui s'était assis contre la rambarde, ne put s'empêcher de contempler le dos musclé de son compagnon. Se dernier s'éloigna de nous, passant devant le manieur de sabres pour poser son habit sur le bastinguage. Se rendant compte qu'il matait le blond, le bretteur secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller, et regarda ailleurs.

"Je vais chercher vos cocktails." nous annonça le cuisinier, allant vers la cuisine.

"Psst." appela Nami. Je tournai la tête vers elle. "Tu as vu la tête de Zoro?"

Je souris et hochai la tête. "Il désire notre cuisinier... il faut juste briser son orgueil macho."

"Il n'y a rien de totalement impossible..." affirma Nami avec un sourire.

Sanji revint, portant un plateau avec deux verres. Il nous le tendit d'un geste galant, et nous le primes.

"Merci Sanji-kun!"

"Merci."

Il sourit, s'asseyaient sur une chaise qu'il avait placé à côté, et posant le plateau. "De rien! Il a été fait avec tout mon amour pour vous."

"Oi, Love Cook!"

Nous tournâmes tous la tête. Il avait donc craqué ?

"Tu es le cuisinier de tout le bateau, je te signale, pas que des filles!" lui dit Zoro d'un ton vexé, toujours contre la rambarde. "J'ai soif moi aussi, et j'ai fait du sport, moi!"

Sanji le regarda les sourcils haussés, d'un air blasé. "Il y a du jus dans la cuisine."

"Va donc le chercher." ordonna Zoro.

"Je suis pas ta boniche, vas-y toi même." répondit Sanji. "Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé?"

"Oui, à mater Robin et Nami en maillot de bain!" s'énerva le bretteur.

"Ça te pose un problème?" demanda le blond avec un sourire plein de sous entendus.

Le bretteur grommela quelque chose et se leva pour aller chercher à boire. Le blond décida de pousser un peu plus le bouchon. "Les filles, vous voulez que je vous mette de la crème solaire?"

"Pervers..." grogna Zoro en montant vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta en haut, croyant qu'on le voyait pas. Il oubliait mon pouvoir, le chou...

"Je veux bien, Sanji-kun." lui dis-je en me redressant. Je lui tendis la fiole, et il s'assied derrière moi, devinant bien que sa Target était toujours là. Il commença à me mettre la crème sur le dos, me massant doucement en même temps. Je le laissai faire, regardant le bretteur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et observait la scène. Quand les mains de Sanji commencèrent à s'avancer vers mon ventre, il donna un coup de pied à un tonneau vide, qu'on avait laissé là pour remplir à la prochaine escale, faisant un énorme boucan. Nous nous retournâmes pour le voir rentrer dans la cuisine en claquant la porte.

Sanji nous regarda avec un grand sourire. "Je pense que l'étape trois est plutôt réussie non ?"

"Je pense aussi!" affirma Nami en rigolant. "Maintenant, tu dois sortir le grand jeu..."

_16h53_

* * *

Bientôt le dénouement... Reviews alors ?


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Étape quatre "Provoque des petits incidents...Je veux qu'il en devienne fou, et qu'il aime ça!" **

_17h13_

Zoro n'était toujours pas sorti de la cuisine, et Sanji décida de ramener les verres de cocktail... question de mettre la prochaine étape du plan en marche. J'ouvris donc un œil dans la cuisine, attendant la suite des événements.

Le bretteur était assis à table, entrain de vider sa deuxième bouteille de saké. Il résistait si bien à l'alcool, que c'était comme s'il avait bu un unique verre. Le cuistot rentra à ce moment, et regarda la scène en haussant un sourcil.

"Saoulard... je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à mon frigo" dit-il, se dirigeant vers l'évier.

"Ta gueule" répondit Zoro, mais il sourit discrètement, ayant enfin de l'attention.

Passant derrière lui, Sanji "glissa", "perdit son équilibre", et les verres presque vides tombèrent sur le plateau, renversant du jus sur les genoux de l'épéiste. Ce dernier sursauta, puis s'énerva tout de suite.

"Espèce de con! Regarde un peu ce que tu fais!" cracha-t-il, allant pour se lever... mais le blond mit une main sur son épaule.

"Oopps, désolé. Attends, je m'en occupe." Il posa le plateau et attrapa une serviette, commençant à essuyer la cuisse de son compagnon, qui écarquilla les yeux. "Luffy a encore attrapé un requin... dire qu'il attire les bêtes les plus bizarres! On va en avoir quelques jours... si l'idée de manger cette bête n'ouvre pas plus son appétit, bien sur."

Toujours en parlant, la main de Sanji quitta le genoux, lentement vers le haut de la cuisse. Zoro la regardait, transpirant légèrement. Il eut du mal à répondre à cette conversation si triviale.

"Je... Oui. Il va... surement tout...." la main de Sanji s'approchait dangereusement de son intimité. "... tout manger..."

Sanji était tout près de son fantasme, et les deux étaient torse nu - l'un à cause l'entrainement, l'autre à cause de la chaleur - mettant Zoro dans un état second. Il haletait, son regard se perdant entre le torse de Sanji et la main de celui-ci.

"Il faut trouver quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas, pour pouvoir en avoir assez pour tout le monde..."continua le cuisinier comme si de rien n'était. "En tout cas, à l'escale prochaine, il faut acheter d'autre viande, parce que ne manger que du poisson n'est pas bon pour la santé, il faut varier..."

Sa main était maintenant à quelques centimètres de Zoro junior... Le bretteur sursauta, mais la main du blond ne bougea pas "Wow, wow! Arrêtes!"

Sanji enleva sa main, effleurant le sexe de son nakama au passage, qui se mordit la lèvre. "Oui, il vaut mieux... il ne faut pas faire trop de choses intimes dans la cuisine, je fais à manger ici après tout."

Il sourit et reprit le plateau, l'amenant à l'évier pour le laver. Zoro resta là un moment, rattrapant son souffle et se contrôlant, puis se leva subitement et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas vif. Sanji rigola, avant de ranger les verres propres et se mettre à faire le diner.

Je souris et enlevai mon œil de là, pour tout raconter à Nami. Puis, je me levai et mit mon peignoir. Il ferai nuit bientôt. Nous rangeâmes donc les transats et allâmes nous changer, quand Sanji sortit de la cuisine.

"Robin-chan!" appela-t-il, descendant vers nous. Puis, il baissa la voix. "Il est où?"

Je fermai les yeux, et fouillai dans tout le bateau. Après dix secondes, je les rouvrit. "Il vient de sortir de la salle de bains, il se dirige vers sa chambre."

"Merci!" lança-t-il, attrapant sa chemise et l'enfilant, puis courant vers l'intérieur du bateau.

"Qu'est ce qu'il va faire?" s'enquit Nami.

Je souris. "Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir...".

Je m'adossai au mur, pour espionner encore une fois.

Sanji marcha rapidement dans le couloir. Arrivant au niveau de la chambre de Zoro, il ralentit, sachant bien qu'il venait en sens inverse. Il reboutonna à moitié sa chemise et alla encore plus doucement. Enfin, le bretteur tourna le coin, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

L'épéiste s'immobilisa, surpris. "Mais tu es partout ou quoi ?!"

"Tu penses tellement fort à moi, que tu m'amènes vers toi" sourit-il.

"C'est ça, crétin." grommela l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Zoro tenta de passer à gauche, mais le blond aussi. Les deux se décalèrent alors en même temps à droite, puis encore à gauche. Le bretteur poussa un soupir exaspéré. Sanji posa alors les mains sur les hanches de Zoro, le poussant vers la droite pendant qu'il restait à la gauche. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, et très près dans ce couloir étroit. Le blond ne lâcha pas Zoro, qui n'avait qu'un pantalon.

"T'as un putain de sex appeal.." susurra Sanji, se collant au torse de son désir humain. Zoro ferma les yeux, pendant que le cuisinier s'occupa à lui embrasser le cou à maintes reprises. Puis d'un coup, le bretteur le repoussa, et s'éloigna presqu'en courant, pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il mit une main sur son cou, et eut un sourire résigné.

Même s'il n'avait pas vu cela, Sanji sourit, fier de lui, et répartit vers la cuisine.

Vers 19h30, nous passâmes à table. Cette fois-ci, Sanji était assis juste en face de Zoro. Le repas se déroula dans l'agitation habituelle, tout le monde défendant son plat des mains dangereuses de Luffy. Ce dernier regarda Zoro, et prit parole entre deux morceaux de requin.

"Tu vas mieux, tu boudes plus! C'est le requin qui fait ça!" constata-t-il, enfonçant une pomme de terre dans sa propre bouche.

"Aucun rapport avec le requin" répondit-il en roulant les yeux.

"Tu es sur?" dit Sanji, la voix lourde de sous-entendu."Je crois que le requin a peut-être fait son effet..."

Zoro élargit légèrement les yeux, alors que Sanji souriait d'un air satisfait. Intriguée, j'ouvris un œil sous la table... et sourit. Le pied du cuisinier montait sensuellement contre la jambe du bretteur.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et baissa la tête vers son assiette, mangeant à grosses bouchés. Sanji sourit encore plus, pendant que son pied arrivait au niveau du genoux de l'épéiste et alla dangereusement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Zoro bondit, reculant vivement sa chaise. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui.

"Qu'est ce qui te prend?" demanda Franky, levant un sourcil.

"Quelle mouche t'as piquée, Zoro-kun?" demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

"C'est pas vos affaires" grogna-t-il en se rapprochant à moitié de la table pour recommencer à manger.

Nami ne put retenir un petit rire, et me glissa à l'oreille. "Étape quatre accomplie."

_19h56_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier...

Reviews?:)

Merci de nous avoir lues !


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Étape finale : "Tu lui montre qu'il meurt d'envie de toi! Là mon grand, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire je n'y peux rien..."**

_22h16_

Zoro, l'ancre maintenue sur ses pieds, faisait des pompes sur son pouce. C'était l'entraînement du soir, pourtant, il n'était pas aussi concentré que d'habitude. Il semblait tellement perdu dans sa réflexion, qu'il ne comptait même pas le nombre de flexions. Il était torse-nu par cette douce nuit de printemps, mais la brise fraiche ne semblait pas le déranger.

Enfin, il s'arrêta. Il posa l'ancre et marcha, perdu dans ses pensées, vers la salle de bains. Ses pas raisonnaient dans le bateau si calme à présent, puisque tous les autres dormait mis à part Nami et moi, assises sur son lit, et Sanji-kun.

Zoro leva la tête vers le ciel où quelques étoiles brillaient, et soupira. Puis, se rendent compte de ce qu'il faisait, il secoua la tête puis la baissa en grommelant, maudissant son "idiotie". Il accéléra le pas et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains. En relevant la tête, il s'immobilisa. Ses yeux s'élargirent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

Dos à la porte, séchant ses cheveux avec sa serviette, Sanji offrait une vue époustouflante sur son dos et surtout son fessier. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Zoro... un sourire à faire fondre même la pierre. Le bretteur cligna des yeux, comme réveillé d'un rêve et ferma vivement la porte.

Dehors, la main sur la poignée, il prit une grande respiration, regardant le sol. Le muscle de son bras tendu se contracta, comme voulant agir avant même que son propriétaire lui ait donné l'ordre. L'épéiste ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit et les roula, exaspéré par lui même. Il se redressa et rouvrit enfin la porte, rentrant dans la salle de bains. Sanji était en serviette maintenant et se dirigeait vers celle-ci. En voyant son nakama. Il s'arrêta et sourit.

"La vue t'as plut, Marimo?" demanda-t-il.

"Va te faire foutre, Love Cook" répliqua Zoro au tac à tac. Son interlocuteur n'était pas entièrement séché, et des goutes d'eau glissaient sur son cou, son torse...

Le sourire de Sanji s'agrandit, encore plus amusé et un tantinet pervers. "Ah, peut-être ..."

Il se remit à marcher. Zoro observa les mouvements du blond, bien visibles grâces à sa nudité. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses hanches, protégée par la serviette blanche, et sur la bosse qu'elle couvrait. Il dévora ensuite du regard les tablettes de chocolat du cuisinier, bien prononcés malgré le fait qu'il soit mince. Puis, il regarda son visage fin, son œil noisette, ses cheveux de blé...

Le cuistot allait passer à côté de son compagnon pour sortir, mais ce dernier, avec un soupir de résignation, l'agrippa les épaules et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Avec empressement, il colla sa bouche contre celle du blond. Il recula ensuite son visage, haletant doucement, attendant une réaction, tout comme un enfant, qui veut vite faire la première fois parce qu'il n'est pas sur de soi. Jugeant que Sanji prenait trop de temps pour réagir, Zoro alla une fois de plus vers ses lèvres, mais cette fois si le coq le repoussa, le faisant tomber dans la baignoire.

"Tu transpire, alors que je suis tout propre..." expliqua-t-il. Il eut ensuite un sourire en coin. "Et puis, il n'est pas encore 23 heures."

Il quitta la chambre, laissant le bretteur dans l'eau, trempé et surpris. Après quelques instants, Zoro sortit de la baignoire, toujours ahuri. Il enleva ses bottes, qui étaient complètement trempées maintenant, puis réagit enfin. D'un accès de colère, il lança ses chaussures de l'autre côté de la pièce, et commença à se parler tout seul.

"Ce baka de Cook de merde! Putain mais quel enfoiré de sa race! Il m'allume tout la journée, il me rend dingue et... et... et gay! et après, quand je cède enfin ce moins que rien me laisse en plan ?!?!" Il se tut, prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations, puis crispa les poings, fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne vais pas laisser ça comme ça."

Complètement trempé, pied et torse nus, il quitta la salle de bains, glissant par des moments.

Je souris et regardai Nami. "Ça à l'air de marcher. Il se dirige vers la chambre de Sanji à présent."

"Tant mieux, elle est juste à côté!" s'exclama Nami, vicieuse comme elle est. "Je pourrai entendre au lieu de te demander de tout raconter à chaque fois."

"Les murs sont quand même assez épais, Franky a voulu éviter tout indiscrétion..." lui rappelai-je.

"Oh, c'est vrai." soupira-t-elle. "Bon, regarde la chambre, il faut que tu continues à narrer alors..."

J'hochai la tête, me concentrant.

Sanji était dans sa chambre, sa serviette toujours autour de sa taille. Il arrangeait ses cheveux devant le miroir, quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Le blond sursauta puis se tourna vers l'envahisseur en souriant d'un air vainqueur. "Donc, tu es venu m'annoncer le verdict?"

Zoro ne souriait pas. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et s'approcha du blond, qui écarquilla l'oeil. Avec violence et passion, le bretteur attira le cuistot contre lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Sanji répondit à cette étreinte, plutôt surpris. Quand son amant se détacha de lui, il essaya d'articuler son prénom, mais fut coupé.

"Tu vas payer... tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui!" menaça Zoro, enlevant son pantalon.

Le cuisinier recula d'un pas, surpris. "Oi Zoro, qu'est ce que tu ...? Je voulais juste que tu dises que tu aimes, hein!"

"Ah, mais j'aimes ça..." répondit Zoro, lui dévorant le cou. "J'adore ça..."

"Zoro!' s'exclama Sanji, dans un mi-gémissement. "Mettons les choses d'abord au clair..."

Sans l'écouter, l'épéiste se débarrassa maintenant de son boxer, révélant son intimité éveillé. Cette vue tut Sanji un instant, puis, il continua à parler.

"Je n'ai pas précisé qu'il fallait..." commença-t-il, mais le manieur de sabres s'était approché dangereusement, arrachant la serviette du blond et l'embrassant à nouveau.

"Zoro, qu'est ce que tu...?" s'enquit le blond entre deux baisers, quand son nakama le renversa sur le lit.

"Zoro, attend... hey, mais je... oh, Zoro! Attends! Zoro..." protesta le cuistot, mais en vain. . "ARGH, Zoro! Tu... Je..."

Je mis une main devant mes yeux, revenant à la chambre de Nami.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" s'enquit-elle, frustrée. "Pourquoi tu te caches les yeux ?!"

"Je ne peut pas regarder ça." annonçai-je.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander pourquoi, un gémissement un peu trop fort nous parvint.

**_"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM, ZORO!"_**

* * *

Ainsi s'achève la fic. On espère qu'elle vous a plu! Et merci de l'avoir lue =)


End file.
